The Fallen
by son44
Summary: Doctor Strange saw 14,600,005 futures. He told Tony they would win only one. He was wrong. There was a second future - one so improbable that the Sorcerer Supreme dismissed it without a second thought. But now that future is upon us. Winter is coming, and the Fallen will rise to meet it.
1. Chapter 1

**I had an itch. The itch turned into a scratch. Then the scratch turned into an obsession.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.**

* * *

"What did you do!" Thor roared at the Mad Titan "What did you do?!"

Thanos, with Stormbreaker still in his chest, smiled at the God of Thunder.

"I am _inevitable." _

With a quick closing of a scorched Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos activated the Space Stone. Within seconds, the Mad Titan disappeared. Stormbreaker fell to the Wakandan earth with a clang.

Thor took in ragged breaths. No this situation couldn't be right. He was Thor Odinson, the King of Asgard, an Avenger. It was impossible Thanos could have gotten away. He reached down and reclaimed Stormbreaker. He would reunite with his comrades and together they would destroy everything that insane bastard loved. It would be himself who would execute Thanos, and Thor would have his head on a pike.

He would never get the chance.

Steve Rogers approached Thor, an arm clutching his ribcage.

"Where'd he go?" Steve said as he began to search, "Thor?"

The God of Thunder looked to the Sentinel of Liberty.

"Where'd he go?"

Thor didn't answer.

"Steve?"

The Captain turned to a man that Thor did not recognize. Upon the sight, Thor felt something he hadn't felt since he watched Thanos tighten his grip around Loki's neck.

Fear.

The man's body began to turn dull and then it began to flake. His legs gave out and the man fell toward the earth. His rifle rattled as the weapon collided with the ground, but there was no other impact made - only the filling of dust where his body should have been.

Steve stumbled over and fell to a knee. He placed a hand onto the dust, before looking back to Thor - horror etched onto his face.

* * *

Not far away, the Black Panther tried to pick himself up. T'Challa had been slammed on his back by Thanos, the leader of the army that had invaded Wakanda. The tribes of Wakanda gave Thanos's army a fight they would never forget. However, it had all been for not. Despite their best efforts, he knew they had failed.

He had heard the snap of the gauntlet and the incredible ringing noise that filled the dry Wakandan air. Something was not right, but for now he had to deal with one problem at a time. And that was finding his friend and the leader of then Dora Milaje, General Okoye.

He found her not far away. She was on the ground, probably still dazed from the beating they all had taken at the hands of the Mad Titan. However, Okoye was breathing, and he gave a sigh of relief. They would live to fight another day and fix this.

He shuffled himself under the brush of a tree and reached out his hand to Okoye.

"Up general! Up! This is no place to die."

He grasped her forearm and for a second they were locked together. A king and his most trusted general.

It did not last.

Just as the Winter Soldier had been turned to ash, the King of Wakanda followed.

* * *

_On Titan..._

* * *

Tony Stark was helped to his feet by Peter Parker. The Iron Man stumbled slightly, but his protege was quick to balance him, using his body for support. The Guardians of the Galaxy, or the morons as Tony had to come call them, began to group together. The sky on Titan had started to become dark and stormy. They needed a plan to get off this rock and figure out where Thanos had gone.

The girl with the antenna's, was helping Quill. If he didn't have a sword puncture through his kidney minutes ago, he would have strangled the idiot for dooming the universe. They _had _the gauntlet. The kid was sliding it off the raisin's hand, and Flash Gordon ruined it.

However, he couldn't stay mad for long.

"Something's happening" Mantis whimpered.

Tony took a step forward and his eyes locked on to Mr. Clean.

Tony's eyes widened in fear as his body began to turn into ashen gray flakes.

Drax the Destroyer could only mutter one word.

"Quill?"

He disappeared.

Peter Quill looked back toward Tony.

"Steady Quill!" Tony tried to reassure.

Like Drax, he could only mutter the briefest of words.

"Oh man…"

His body disappeared around Mantis and the alien girl could only stare in shock as Quill's ashes covered her arms.

Tony could only stare at where Quill and Drax were moments ago.

What the fuck was happening?

"Mister Stark…?"

Tony turned his head to see Peter clutching his stomach and wobbling.

"I don't feel so good."

No. No. No. No. Not the kid. Let it be himself and not the kid!

"You're alright." Tony tried to reassure, but Peter crashed into him.

"I… I don't know what's happening! I don't… save me!" Peter's voice started to become shaky, "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go Mr. Stark, please. Please! I don't wanna go!"

Peter's legs gave out and Tony fell to the floor with him. Peter looked at Tony for the last time in a long, long time.

"I'm sorry…"

And with that, the Amazing Spider-Man began to flake and turned to ash. The Invincible Iron Man fell through and could only stare at the ground where Peter Parker had once been resting.

"Tony."

The genius turned toward Stephen Strange.

"It… it wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Hang with me Strange" Tony commaded.

Strange tried to move, but he winced and fell back to the ground. A hand clutched at his ribs, and he let out a thick, wet sounding cough. A bit of blood spilled from his mouth.

"We have... one more chance."

He leaned his head back against the rubble he was leaning on, and closed his eyes.

"One chance…"

The Sorcerer Supreme faded, and turned to ash.

* * *

Steve Rodgers flipped over the lifeless body of Vision. The man's robotic body had gone as grey and lifeless as Bucky's did but he had not turned to ash. The hole in his head was large, and Steve couldn't believe Thanos had taken it. He had plucked it from Vision's forehead like an apple from a tree.

He heard a set of rapidly approaching footsteps he knew to be Natasha's. He didn't turn to greet her though. She was never a believer in the impossible, but this right now? This should have been impossible.

"What is this?" Rhodey said "What's happening?"

Steve said nothing. He had no words to describe this nightmare.

"Thor?" Bruce Banner said from inside of the Hulkbuster armor.

That was when Steve turned around.

The God of Thunder had sat down on a fallen log, and his hands were clasped tightly on the new weapon resting across his legs. His skin had started to turn gray and it was only a matter of time.

"Thor!" Bruce said again.

Thor did not look up. Instead, he only had a down trodden look in his eyes.

He only muttered one phrase.

"It's my fault."

And with that, the Lord of the Savage Lightning disappeared.

* * *

Three weeks after Thanos had snapped his fingers, the remaining governments of Earth completed a worldwide consensus. The Decimation, as the media had come to call it, had in fact claimed half of the Earth's population. Unbenohesty, to the rest of the Earth however, the Universe had suffered the same fate.

Only a quarter of the Asgardian refugees sworn to the King of Asgard, but temporary led by the Valkyrie, Brunnhilde, made it to Earth.

Half of Wakanda, loyal to King T'Challa, disappeared. The only Vibranium with them was that attached to their bodies.

Scott Lang, never made the trip into the Quantum Realm. Instead, Hope Van Dyne made the journey in search of the healing particles that their enemy turned friend required for her recovery.

Nobody knew what happened to the population that had disappeared. Some believed they died, some thought they were willed out of existence, one arrogant New York Editor in Chief even blamed Spider-Man for the events.

However, somethings are uncontrollable and in the endless amount of wrong that fell upon life in the cosmos, one thing went _right_.

Half of Wakanda, a quarter of the Asgardians, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the Avengers went elsewhere. Maybe it was the Old Gods or the New, or maybe even a Lord of Light, but something brought them to a world that needed them.

* * *

**292 AC**

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark dug his heels into the side of his mount and urged the beast forward. Riding beside him was Lord Howland Reed and Lord Rickard Karstark, and behind them were an small army of men.

The Warden of the North had received a raven from Jeor Mormont, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, a little more than a moon's turn ago. The contents of letter had been deeply disturbing. Apparently, one of the men of the Night's Watch had deserted from their post. When the Night's Watch had been dispatched to track the man and bring him to justice they had found a settlement. Upon further investigation, it was believed that settlement was established by wildlings.

The potential of wildlings south of the Wall, let alone the creation of the settlement, was something that could not stand. The wildlings posed a threat to every man, woman, and child, and the creation of a settlement in the southern most part of the Gift meant that they were now under the jurisdiction of his close friend, King Robert Baratheron, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms.

If he knew anything of the Wildlings, he knew the last thing they would do was kneel to a southern king. If they would not kneel to the true king, then they would have to be destroyed.

It did not please Ned to murder an entire villiage of of people, but it was unacceptable. If they made an exception for one, what was to stop others from taking advantage? He would not allow his authority as Warden of the North to be undermined, and by extension the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

So in response, he called his most loyal bannermen to his side to deal with the threat. He was joined by Greatjon Umber of Last Hearth, Rickard Karstark of Karhold, and Howland Reed of Greywater Watch. Together, they had assembled four hundred bannermen, and now they marched north toward the Wall.

Beside him, Howland stared toward the sky.

"It looks as if a storm is approaching" he said atop his mount.

"Aye it does" Ned said in agreement. A storm was in fact brewing on the horizon. He could feel sharp winds beginning to pick up and he could see storm clouds rolling in the distance.

"We should move quickly then my lord" Rickard said to his right "If we push the men we'll reach the settlement within the hour."

Ned nodded his head in agreement.

'Where are my sons and ward?" the Warden of the North asked the Lord of Last Hearth.

"Probably listening to the tales of the Greatjon my lord" Rickard answered with a slight smile "You know how he loves to retell his account of King Robert's Rebellion. Those boys must be paying more attention to him than they ever did in lessons."

A faint smile graced Ned's face, "Send a man to bring them to me. I want them to be with us when we arrive."

The Lord of Karstark nodded his head and spun his horse around, probably to tell one of his bannermen to summon them to him side.

He knew it was time for his sons and ward to come with him on a military expedition, and this wildling intrusion presented the perfect opportunity. They were now two and ten, and on the cusp of manhood. Robb and Theon had been beyond excited. The two boys were eager to learn, maybe even too eager in Ned's opinion. Robb would eventually take his own place as Warden of the North, and Theon, if the Iron Islands continued their good behavior, would eventually become their lord. It was only proper that they learned. However, in order to do that, they had to watch first.

The three would remain in the back of his tent as he planned with his commanders. There was little better teacher than experience and he hoped all three of them, even Jon, would learn something useful.

He had to suppress a frown as he thought about his nephew, and in the eyes of the rest of the Westeros, his bastard son. Jon would never inherit lands while he was still Warden in the North, Catelyn would see to that. He was and still is, the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms, but instead he was known as the Bastard of Winterfell and treated poorly by his lady wife.

He was trapped in a terrible situation, but he would protect his nephew with his life. If anything, when Robb became the Warden of the North, he would give his half-brother a holdfast and land, turning Jon into one of his most loyal bannermen. However, his trueborn son's friendship with the heir to the Iron Island's had created a rift. One that he hoped would be amended soon.

He slowed his horse as his force had reached their destination. He stood on the crest of a hill and peered down into the valley below him. The town was of medium size. His scouts had estimated that there were 200 wildlings in the village, and at most 100 fighting men. However, it would be best to be cautious. Wildling women could be exceptionally savage.

As the men moved into position, the command tent was set up and his lords gathered to discuss strategy while his boys listened.

"The village is virtually unguarded" the Greatjon said as he briefed his fellows "There are only a few watch towers constructed from stone that archers could reign fire from, but we could easily overwhelm them with our numbers. There are cattle grazing in the field and the farm land has been abandoned."

"Are we sure we'll destroy them so easily? Wildings have proved to be crafty before." Howland questioned.

"Blah! They're wildlings. We could destroy them three times over if we pleased." Rickard answered.

"Caution Lord Karstark" Ned advised "Many a battle has been lost to over confidence. May we keep a level head."

Lord Karstark mused but nodded his head, heading his liege lord.

However, a voice spoke that he was not expecting.

"Lord father, if I may?" Jon Snow said in the back of the tent.

Ned blinked twice before he answered.

"What is it son?"

Jon cleared his throat.

"Should we not at least try and come to peaceful terms with the wildlings?"

Theon snorted, and Lord Karstark and Lord Umber laughed loud and boisterous laughs. Jon's face tried to hold his resolve, but his lowborn son was clearly embarrassed. Robb clasped a hand on Jon's shoulder, the fellow twelve year old trying to off his support in the only way he could.

"It could work Lord Stark" Howland advised to Ned's left.

The laughter from the Greatjon and Rickard halted immediately.

"Howland you can't be serious? They're wildlings! Who gives a bloody damn if we wiped them off the face of the Gift?"

Ned shot the the Lord of Last Hearth and his mouth closed immediately. He turned back to his nephew.

"Why should we attempt to negotiate Jon? Historically, the wildlings have murdered our northmen without remorse. They pillage our land and rape our women. Normally, that would be a means for war."

Jon mused for a second, the boy collecting his thoughts.

"Well... as Lord Umber said, they have cattle and and fields meant for plowing. If it was cattle they were trying to pillage, they would have slaughtered, salted, and made for Greyguard or Stonedoor and been back to wherever beyond the Wall they came from."

"They could be plumping them up before slaughter. More meat to bring back to the rest of their tribe." Lord Karstark answered.

"I do not mean any disrespect my lord, there is no logic in that. Why establish watchtowers and an entire village for something that would take two or three moonturns at the most? Why bring women and children south of the Wall when they would be murdered without hesitation like we plan to do now?"

"My lords if I may" Robb Stark said "My brother has a point. Since when do we know wildlings to farm?"

The Lords of the North mused over the thought, and Ned did as well. His sons had a point. Wildlings would normally never come and stay south of the Wall unless they had a raid planned. And farming? The wildlings lived in the Lands of Always Winter. Since when did Wildlings farm?

"It's not without merit" Lord Reed agreed "Lord Stark, I believe the best course of action would be to send a delegation. If we can avoid blood shed and send our men home to their families, we should take it."

Ned Stark saw the Greatjon and Rickard slightly frown before re-establishing their neutral looks, but Theon Greyjoy behind them was obviously dissatisfied.

"I will allow it" Ned answered. "Lord Reed, Lord Karstark. Assemble some of your most skilled bannermen and we will ride out and negotiate. Robb, Jon, you will come as well. You petitioned for peace, you will be there to see us either reap the benefits or raze this settlement if it comes to it."

The men and boys nodded their heads and within the hour they rode out into the middle of the valley. Robb carried the white flag with him. Fifteen men in total waited for no more than a half an hour until a lone figure emerged from the settlement.

He rode no horse and from a distance, he was dressed in dark furs. He carried a weapon, an axe by the look of it. A signature weapon of a wildling.

However, as the man grew closer, Ned was no longer so sure they were dealing with wildlings.

Ned Stark was not one to often say he was intimidated. He was not intimidated when he fought at the Trident with Robert, he was not intimidated when he negotiated with Twyin Lannister and the Westerlands, and he was not intimidated when he and his men challenged three of the seven kingsguards in Dorne.

He was not intimidated by the man before him now, but the man's attire, who he once believed to be fur, was actually a pair of sleek black armor made of fine leather and some type of metal he was unfamiliar with. The armor did not cover the man's arms, instead only covering his chest and arms like a vest. Meanwhile, the weapon he carried was a massive battle axe combined with a war hammer that would have put King Robert's to shame.

When the man reached him, Ned finally got a good look at him. The man's hair was cut short and a beard covered his face. His arms were muscular, probably from wielding the humongous weapon. However, the most interesting thing was that the man had a scar over one of his eyes, as well as the fact his eyes were two different colors. One a bright blue and the other a honey brown.

"You are in the prese-" Lord Reed began, but he was cut off by the man.

"What do you want and why should I care?" the man asked abruptly.

Thunder rumbled in the background.

The man was bold, he would give him that.

"Your settlement resides in the North, ruled by Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, appointed by King Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Protector of the Seven Kingdoms. You are not a noble house of the North, nor do you pay taxes to the realm, yet you reside on this land. Land that is by right lorded over by the Night's Watch." Lord Reed stated.

The man snorted.

"You think this is a laughing matter?!" Lord Karstark said as he raised his voice.

"No, but I do find it ironic. My brother was always the one for politics, not myself."

"Then perhaps we should speak to your brother and this conversation will become more productive."

Thunder struck in the background and Ned saw Jon and Robb flinch at the sound.

"My brother" the man began "is dead. His neck was snapped by a madman when he tried to save my life. So I recommend, _Lord Karstark,_ that you don't speak ill of the dead unless you plan on meeting them. I can always arrange it if you prefer."

Lord Karstark and his bannermen drew swords, but the man did not look impressed. Instead, he rested his arms on the top of his weapon and leaned on it lazily. He didn't seem to be concerned that six men and one of the most powerful lords in the North had armed themselves.

"You dare speak to me so?!" Lord Karstark challenged.

"Rickard calm yourself!" Ned commanded "We did not come here to fight."

He turned back to the man, "We came to discuss a peaceful surrender. Who are you my lord?"

The blonde man snorted again, "My name is Thor Odinson, King of Asgard and the protector of these people here. There will be no surrender, and I will not allow my people to suffer any more."

"Then you oppose King Robert and declare yourself a king?" Lord Reed asked.

"I don't oppose anyone" Thor answered, "And I do not have any desire to take any authority from your king. However, I am the king of these people, as my father was before me and his father before him."

"You're a wildling then?" Ned said as he spoke to the man.

"No I am not a _wildling"_ Thor stated "Those annoying raiders have attempted to attack us more than once but they never stood a chance. I am an Asgardian."

"What in the seven hells is an Asgardian?"

"A race of people who wish to rebuild their lives. We are refugees looking for a chance to recover from our loss. We are not wildlings, nor have we come to take land from your king. But my people will not kneel to a man they do not know. We've suffered enough."

The man may not have been a Wildling but by the the Old Gods he was certainly as stubborn as one. However, Ned could detect no ill intent from the man. From his position in the valley, he could see the homes inside of the village and more importantly, its people. A few men, garbed in an interesting horned armor, stood at attention with their shields ready.

If Ned had to guess, their estimates had been wrong. There were probably a hundred to a hundred and fifty people at this village. Nothing that could threaten Winterfell, let alone Castle Black. If they were left to farm the land, and maybe even bring in some excess amounts of grain which could shared with the Night's Watch. That would ease the grain on Winterfell's stores. Maybe a deal could be made with these Asgardians.

"Lord Odinson, we brought with us an army. It's original purpose to destroy this settlement without a second thought..."

The leader of the Asgardians began to grip his axe tightly.

"However, my son, Robb, and his bastard brother Jon…"

The man frowned at the mention of the word bastard.

"Convinced me to come speak with you. Boys of the age of two and ten believed that peace could be achieved without any one dying this day."

"I would certainly not like to kill any of your men today Lord Stark" Thor agreed "But I could promise you wouldn't kill a single one of my people."

The Warden of the North chose to ignore those words.

"However, we cannot let an unrecognized settlement, lorded by none loyal to the North or to King Robert be allowed to exist."

"Then I think we're at an impasse."

"We could be" Ned agreed "But I have a proposition. As Warden of the North, it is within my right to establish new lords as I see fit. You seem to be a honorable man and just leader who cares for the safety of his people. Something that cannot be said of many other houses in Westeros."

"And you would make me a lord?" Thor questioned "I may not be as political as my brother, but that is almost too good to be true."

"It would come with a few exceptions" Ned agreed "Since you reside on land that technically belongs to the Nights Watch, I believe a part of your crop should be given to them as payment for occupying the land."

"And why should we did this?"

Ned was pleased. He may not have been as sharp and cunning as others, but he had learned a thing or two when he met the Queen of Thorns and the Old Lion.

"As tenants of the land, you can supply them with food that would normally come from our own stores. If you could become the primary supplier of the Night's Watch, it would give the North a reason to allow you to stay."

Thor thought it over for a moment. Clearly he was intrigued by the idea.

"And if you don't agree, we have an army of four hundred strong ready to end this problem. We can either benefit from one another, or we can destroy you."

"It's certainly very bold of you to assume you could destroy us after I've told you repeatedly it would never happen" Thor said with a smirk "But I do believe a mutually beneficial relationship would be best for both parties involved."

Thor took a step back with his left and held up a hand in the direction of the village.

"Lord Stark I feel as though it would be best if we negotiated inside and in writing. A treaty declaring our status would be best."

The fellow Lord's glanced to the Warden of the North. Ned nodded his head, "Yes that would be best. But you would grant guest right to the leader of an army come to destroy you?"

Thor nodded, and gave a light smile "Of course. But you would never get the chance."

With that, Thor Odinson turned back and began to head back toward his village. Ned knew that it would be best not to keep them waiting. He turned to give his orders to his lords.

"Lord Karsark. Lord Reed. Take our men back and prepare them for the journey home. This will be done within the day.

"Yes Lord Stark."

"Of course my Lord."

Ned then turned to Jon and Robb.

"Boys come with me. I told you, you would see this negotiation through to the end. That is a promise I intend on keeping."

With that, Lord Stark dug his heels into his mount and began to trot after the King of Asgard. Robb and Jon were quick to follow, urging their horses onward to catch up with their Lord Father.

As the Warden of the North and his two sons fell into stride with the King of the Asgardians, Ned observed the village he and his fellow lords had planned on destroying less than a fortnight ago.

The settlements were incredibly simple, even for the low born. It was clear to Ned that the they hadn't been there for long. Lord Odinson had claimed that their people had fled from something. The clothes they wore were ill-fitted for the cold of the North, and he was surprised that the chilly spring winds had not claimed them yet. Maybe these southern looking people could become northerners yet.

"Jon look at that!" Ned heard his eldest say behind him.

He heard a gasp from the two boys and Ned spared a glance in the direction they working. His eyes widened at the sight.

Next to a man with long dark hair along with his right arm covered in some type of armor, stood an Ent. Only his many years kept his jaw from dropping completely.

They had an Ent. An _actual _Ent.

Benjen would not believe this when he told him.

"Barnes. Tree. With me." Thor commanded.

The man and the Ent, stopped what they were doing. The man nodded his head and followed, while the Ent muttered a sentence that the Warden of the North could not quite hear.

As they approached what looked to be Thor's dwelling, Ned dismounted and his sons were quick to follow. Thor entered first, followed by Barnes, and the Ent. Before Ned entered, he turned and looked to his boys.

"This is an important matter, and you will leave the negotiations to me. You are here to watch and to learn, nothing more. Do not speak unless spoken to. Understood?"

His son and nephew nodded their heads. Robb looked excited while Jon looked to be nervous, as if he was uncomfortable and out of his elements. Ned would have to remedy that.

He crouched down and placed one hand on each of their shoulders.

"Do know I am proud of you my sons. If not for the two of you, we would not have had the chance to avoid bloodshed."

Robb beamed at his father, ecstatic with his father's praise. Meanwhile, Jon still looked apprehensive to accept it, but he offered his father a real smile. It wasn't often he so openly praised his children, but this was to be commended.

Ned offered each a small smile as he rose from his crouch. He turned and proceed forward, his two boys following in his footsteps.

The inside of Thor's dwelling was small and not as lavish as he would have imagined a King's chambers would have been.

There was table in the middle of the room that was surrounded by three chairs. The table was covered by a map of Westeros. He glanced quickly at the map and saw little to no markings or figures upon it. There was a small circle a few inches below the Wall on the map and Ned assumed that that was where he stood now. There was another circle on the area he knew to be Winterfell, and one last one much farther south along the coast line. The location of King's Landing if he was not mistaken.

Thor motioned for Ned to sit in one of the chairs and he gladly took a seat. It had been long since he sat on something that was not a horse.

As they sat, their respective entourages took their place behind each of them. The man known as Barnes and the Ent stood behind Thor, while Jon and Robb stood behind their father.

"Before we begin, I should make it clear that I will not yield to your king" Thor stated "The only accord I will accept is one in which I am made an independent lord who answers to no one but myself. In exchange for no oversight from you or your King, I am prepared to offer that my people will supply the Night's Watch with _all _of their supplies."

"All?" Ned questioned in suprised "I mean no offense Lord Odinson, but that is demanding. Even Winterfell has trouble supplying the Watch. And to do so, so quickly? It seems to me that your people have just begun to get their bearings."

"It is a tall order to fill" Thor agreed "Which is why I ask for a grace period of twenty four moon turns before my people begin to supply the Night's Watch."

"Twenty-four?!" Ned said harshly "I'm sorry my lord, but I cannot grant your people twenty-four moon turns upon our land with no payment. I will stand for twelve moon turns."

"Twenty." Thor bartered.

"Twelve" Ned countered.

"Eighteen" Thor tried again "It is a reasonable amount my lord. The Long Summer will give my people time to grow enough food to supply us through winter if need be, once that has been achieved we supply the Watch with the rest. Along with timber, iron, and whatever supplies they may need."

Ned mulled the option over.

"I shall even personally supply Winterfell with timber. Consider it a show of good faith." Thor added on.

Ned continued to mull, before he turned back to his boys.

"Robb. Jon. Thoughts?"

The men and Ent in the room looked toward the boys of two and ten. Neither looked excited to speak. Ultimately, it was Robb who spoke first though.

"I think the offer that Lord Odinson presents is fair Lord Father. If what he says is true, his people will need time to establish themselves. They are new to the North and ask a great deal, but they are willing to pay a heavy price for their… solitude."

Ned nodded his head, "And Jon?"

Jon was quiet at first, gathering his thoughts, then he spoke, "Like Robb, I think the offer is fair. It should be enough time to produce a productive crop yield and then some, and the timber Lord Odinson would provide is a generous gift. With enough timber, we could build a fleet by Westwatch and provide House Mormont with an addition to their own fleet. If we have even more to spare, the ships could even be sailed to Flint's Finger and used to keep the Ironborn at bay."

Wow. Ned hadn't expected that. Maybe his sons had been paying attention in their lessons afterall. He turned back to Lord Odinson.

"My sons have convinced me my lord. I think we have reached an accord." Ned said as he stood and reached out his hand.

Thor rose as well, a smile on his face. The men grasped forearms in a firm lock, closing the deal. As they separated, a man came barreling into the room, out of breath and panicked.

"My king! The Wildlings have returned and it seems they've come to avenge their kin!"

Thor lazily turned to Barnes and the Ent.

"Who's turn is it now? Mine or yours, Tree? Or is it the Winter Solider's?"

Barnes winced at the nickname, "I told you not to call me that."

"I am Groot!" The Ent, or...Groot, said to Thor.

"Ah yes it is my turn" Thor said as he stood and grabbed his weapon. "I apologize for the inconvenience Lord Stark. This will be taken care of quickly."

Ned looked at Thor with concern, "My lord do you require assistance? As a show of good faith I will fight by your side in time of need."

"There is no need" Thor said "But if you wish to come and watch, you may."

Robb and Jon let out a gasp.

"Please father can we!"

Ned let out a sigh, "I do not think it would be appropriate."

The boys faces turned sour, but the pair had one last trick left. Jon looked toward his father and gave him that damned _look_. The boy had inherited if from his mother. The direwolf puppy look that Lyanna had used to get whatever she wanted.

"...Fine you may watch. But we shall keep our distance and remain on horseback."

The boys cheered and the occupants of the tent laughed. Children's enthusiasm could be infectious, even when an army of angry wildlings was charging.

"Then let us be off" Thor said with a smile.

The group quickly left the tent. The Starks and Snow took their mounts, and followed after the King of Asgard and his companions. Meanwhile, the people of Asgard continued on with their daily routines. That mystified the Warden of the North. Wildlings were coming and people were not fleeing for their lives?

They approached the edge of the village and Ned could clearly see the wildlings approaching down the valley's hill. From the look, Ned could determine that fifty to sixty Thenn's were charging down the hill of the valley, each giving their best impression of a Dothraki Screamer.

"You intend to stop them by yourself?" Ned said as he looked to Thor.

"Of course. This is nothing." Thor said. He took a few steps forward, a jog turned into a sprint, and the lone man charged the Thenn's by himself.

"Are you mad?!" Ned cried out, but Thor was out of earshot.

As the distance between the lone man and the horde closed, Ned shook his head. This whole negotiation had been for naught. The leader of these people was about to be brutally killed and his remains most likely eaten.

"Robb. Jon. Follow me" Ned said as he began to turn his horse, "Don't stop until we make it back to the army."

The boys began to follow their father's command, but the Winter Soldier spoke, "There's no need. This will be over in a moment."

Ned was confused. Was everyone in this whole village delusional?

He spared a glance backward, and the sight he saw he could not believe.

Thor Odinson, the King of Asgard, gave a mighty roar and jumped into the air. He continued high into the air, high enough to even leap the battlements of Winterfell in a single bound. However, the even more frightening part was the weather.

Around him in the air, storm clouds began to rumble and lightning flashed across the sky. With a mighty roar, Thor rose his weapon into the air and Ned could see the crackle of electricity amongst the blade. It was like the lightning of the Stormlands had chosen to grace this man.

As he came down, the wildlings stood no chance. They had stopped running and could only look in fear as Thor brought his weapon down and completely decimated the Thenn's. Lightning coursed through the ground, throwing the Thenn's into the air and every direction. The sickening sound of bones crunching and cracking, along with the screams of those struck and burned by lightning could be heard from their spot in the village. Ned winced.

As Thor stood, the lighting regressed. Gone was the storm clouds and lightning from moments ago. The sun had returned, but Ned felt an unusual chill throughout his body.

What in the Seven Hells had he allowed to stay on Northern land?

Thor checked the body of every Wildling he had decimated. Those dead he left for the crows, and those wounded and unable to move were swiftly beheaded. The few that had been thrown from their feet, recovered, and tried to fight back were dismantled. His giant axe and superior strength slashed through the crudely made steel weapons the wildings possessed.

Once the wildlings had been defeated in earnest, Thor returned. Their blood covered his axe, chest, and arms, while his boots had specks of mud all over them.

Ned could only mutter one word.

"How…?"

Thor turned to Ned Stark.

"I was not entirely truthful when we met Lord Stark" Thor answered honestly.

"My name is Thor Odinson, King of Asgard. I am the Lord of the Savage Lightning and the God of Thunder."

* * *

**Had this idea in my head and I thought eh why not?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Another chapter. For some reason this story in so much easier to write than all of my other ones and I love it. Stay tuned for an author's note at the bottom concerning updates and story pace.**_

* * *

Thor certainly didn't mean to frighten Eddard Stark, but apparently he had done just that. It did not take long for Thor to put the man's fears to rest though. The Warden of the North had made the God of Thunder swear before a sacred tree not far from New Asgard, known to the Northeners as a Weirwood, never to harm the people who resided under his protection. He swore not to, after all, Thor wanted peace himself. After fighting against Thanos... he needed time.

To those around him, Thor remained calm and collected. His people needed him, now more than ever. They had lost thousands to Hela and the resurrected Asgardian warriors of old, and then they had lost half of the survivors who had escaped Asgard's destruction when the Mad Titan boarded their ship. Then, Thor had realized, his people had suffered another genocide when another half of his people had been willed out of existence.

Thor wasn't sure where his people had ended up. All he knew was that he had been claimed by the Infinity Stones as Thanos bent them to his will. Families had been separated, loved ones lost, and heroes...his friends, had been taken as well. And the worst part of it all, was that it had been Thor's fault.

He hardly slept anymore. Not when the words of the Mad Titan lingered in his ear.

_I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail none the less. It's frightening. It turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it, run from it, destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here, or should I say: I am. _

Thor almost blanched at the thought. He wanted to drink himself into a stupor. In his lust for payback... for vengeance, he made a mistake. And that mistake cost the universe untold pain.

He had told the Rabbit about his suffering back in that pod. When he thought he would destroy the Mad Titan who took his best friend and brother from him. Thor had nothing left to lose. By destroying Thanos, and maybe even if Thor got his hands on the gauntlet himself, he could bring them back. For the first time in his 1500 years of life, he could and would appreciate all that he had. A loving mother and brother, a father who could guide him, and friends he would fight with and for until the bitter end.

But of course, he let his imagination get to him and as a result, he had decided to make the Titan suffer. He remembered how it felt, to push Stormbreaker into his chest. The sick and twisted feeling Thor had craved because this? This was punishment. He would atone for what he did to him and his people. And of course it was the biggest mistake of his life.

_You should have gone for the head._

And then he snapped. People began to disappear, and he had sat on a log. The God of Thunder, the Strongest Avenger, the King of Asgard, instead of trying to fix what he had wrought, sat on a _fucking_ log. He had told the Rabbit that he was only alive because Fate wanted him alive. Fate didn't need him anymore, and Fate took him in a wisp of grey ash.

But now he was here. In a land called Westeros, surrounded by a quarter of his people who had been snapped out of existence. By his side was James 'Bucky' Barnes, the best friend of Steve Rodgers and known to the people of Earth as the Winter Soldier. He was one of the most lethal assassins ever, held under the control of Hydra and trained in every single form of combat known to Midgard. He would be invaluable in the defense of his people, as well as a man Thor was sure he would become friends with in time. The Captain had thought the world of Bucky, and Thor valued the opinion of the man.

And then there was Tree, or Groot, as he made aware in every sentence. He was fierce, even in his young age. Growing up with the Morons of the Galaxy must have made him so. In teenage fashion, he bored easily, preferred to do nothing, and his room was a complete mess. Thor wasn't sure if he would ever be a parent, in his 1500 years he knew better to be safe than sorry, but maybe Groot would be good practice.

Speaking of teenagers.

Thor couldn't believe that in a group of how many grown men, two boys, most likely no older than three and ten, thought that peace could be achieved instead of violent bloodshed. At their age, Thor would've thought the right solution would be to tear the invaders limb from limb, and teach them a lesson they would _never_ forget. It only took most of his life, a banishment, and a near death experience to pound that lesson through his head. Mjolnir was meant to be a tool to build, as well as a weapon to destroy. Just like his position as king could be used to build his people up or lead them to ruin.

For that, he appreciated them. And he would give them his thanks.

Thor gave the treaty he and Eddard Stark agreed upon one last look before he left his tent. He fell into a steady pace through New Asgard and greeted his people with a warm smile as he went. The people were kind in their response, giving their king friendly waves, an occasional handshake, and even a rare hug from someone who had once adored the royal family back on Asgard.

He made sure not to get too bogged down as he made his way toward the edge of town. Upon his arrival, he could see the men of the North preparing to depart. They had drawn their banners in about face and it was only a matter of time until they departed. Thor had to be quick or they would be gone before he could speak to them.

Thor crossed the valley with pep in his step and not once did he slow down when he climbed the small hill leading to the forces. As he approached the encampment and made his way past the rear guard of the Northern force, he heard men whisper around him.

"Is that him?" one asked.

"Aye" another answered "The man who summoned the storm and grabbed lightning by it's balls."

"Yeah? Then I've fucked the queen" a third said "No one has the power of the Stormlands, not even Orys Baratheon did."

Thor shot the men a look. He clenched his fists and glared, and he could feel the power coursing though his body. His eyes turned completely blue with electricity and the men who talked of the God of Thunder made themselves scarce.

"By the Old Gods! It's real." The second shouted.

"The Lord of the Savage Lightning..." The third man said in awe.

Meanwhile, the first said nothing. However, his pants were flooded with urine at the sight of the lightning incarnate.

Thor recalled his power and his eyes returned to their normal shade. He smirked at the men and continued on his way, adamant to find the the heir of Winterfell and his bastard brother.

He found the boys at the head of the column. The two he was looking for sat amongst their mounts as they spoke to another boy. Thor guessed he was of similar age of the two of them, but he could not be sure.

Before he could approach them however, a horse and it's rider approached the God of Thunder. Thor held his ground even as the horse stamped around in front of him. When it finally calmed, Thor acknowledged the rider.

"Lord Stark" Thor greeted.

"Lord Odinson" Ned greeted "What brings you here? I was under the impression we had reached an agreement."

"We have" Thor agreed "Though I am still not thrilled that I will be summoned like a dog to Winterfell whenever your king makes a visit."

The lines on Lord Stark's forehead began to show "I am sure you did not come all this way to rework a _single_ line in our treaty."

Thor grinned slightly, "I have not. In fact, I came to thank the people who made this negotiation possible."

The Warden of the North's head titled slightly in confusion, "You came all this way to thank Robb and Jon? Boys of two and ten?"

The God of Thunder nodded his head once.

"They deserve my thanks." Thor gave a smile "You should be proud of them. If it was not for them, blood would have been spilt this day. And any avenue for peace should be taken if it is reasonable."

Ned smiled softly at the praise of his son and nephew, "I thank you for the kind words my lord. I imagine you wish to thank them in person?"

"That I do" Thor answered.

The Warden of the North nodded his head and turned on his mount, "Robb! Jon!"

A distance away, two boys turned their heads to sound of their names. Upon the realization of who was calling them, they quickly spurred their mounts and approached their lord father. Upon their arrival they dismounted, and Thor glanced down at the two before him.

Robb, or Ned's trueborn son, had thick, curly auburn hair and a pair of blue eyes that reminded Thor of the Captain's. The boy was taller than his brother, albeit not by much. Meanwhile, Jon, his bastard brother, looked more like Ned Stark than his trueborn son did. The younger of the two, had hair similar to Loki's, a thick black. However, instead of it being straightened, his was curled like his brother.

"Boys" Ned said as he gained their attention "Lord Odinson wishes to speak with you. Show him the same respect you would show as if speaking to another Lord of the North. Come find me when you're finished and we shall depart for Winterfell."

"Yes Lord Father" the boys said in unison.

The Warden of the North gave his sons a smile and a nod to the God of Thunder. He then spun his mount and cantered away, most likely to speak with the fellow Lords of the North.

When the Stark patriarch was out of ear shot, Thor turned his attention back to the boys. Robb seemed to be in awe, the Heir to Winterfell most likely bustling with questions about the sight he saw the day before. However, his bastard brother was the opposite. Jon seemed unsure of himself and uncomfortable, as if his very presence was somehow and insult to the man who had asked to speak to them.

Thor crouched in front of the boys in order to be closer to their eye level.

"So. I heard it was the two of you who pushed for peace."

Robb spoke first, "Yes my lord. Technically it was Jon who said it first, and I backed him when the Lords of the North questioned him."

Thor glanced to the bastard, "Is this true?"

Jon nodded his head and muttered quietly, "It's true my lord."

The Strongest Avenger smiled lightly, "It must not have been easy. Speaking before those more powerful than you can be intimidating."

Jon said nothing, but looked down slightly. The boy must have still felt uncomfortable.

"My brother doesn't like to talk a lot." Robb added "At least not around lords. My mother usually finds out and is displeased with him."

Thor raised an eyebrow, "Eddard's wife?"

The bastard met his eyes and nodded his head once, as if his answer would bring some type of punishment with it.

He had seen this look before. In his 1500 years of life, he had come across abused children before. It was rare on Asgard, his father's city guards were always quick to sniff out those who dared harm a child, but sometimes a few slipped through the cracks. Bruises were never good and Thor could see none that were visible, but the worst kind of scars were those below the surface, etched in the mind.

It wasn't difficult to find those scars. They were usually found in flinches when a door slammed or something fell to the ground. In this case, it was fear of speaking about the Lady of Winterfell. He didn't know Jon's situation well, but it was clear he had found the source of timidness.

But now the question was, what could the Strongest Avenger do about it? It was certainly not his place to reprimand the Lady of Winterfell. He may have been a god, but he would not take up arms against the wife of a man he had just made an alliance with. Going to the Warden of the North would bare no better results either. No man wanted to be told how to manage his wife.

His options were incredibly limited, but he would do what he could. No child deserved to tormented, especially one who was as compassionate and wise enough to not want to go to war.

"Well, I can not say much about Robb's Lady Mother, but I can say that I am honored to have met the pair of you. My father once told me that a wise king never seeks out war, but must always be ready for it. And yesterday, the pair of you did not seek out war. In my eyes, that makes the pair of you worthy. "

That grabbed the pair's attention.

"My lord?" Robb asked.

"You two will always have a place in New Asgard. We may not have much, but you have shown leadership that I certainly did not have at your age."

Robb was in awe, the twelve year old more than thrilled with the God of Thunder. Meanwhile, his half brother looked happy. It was clear to him that he was not praised often.

"However, there is one thing I need the two of you to do for me if this offer is to stand." Thor added.

The pair looked puzzled.

"What my lord?" Robb questioned.

Thor chuckled at the boy's eagerness, "When I was your age, I had a brother myself. We were very different and as we grew up, we began to grow apart. We fought, and we argued, and it wasn't until too late that we put aside our differences and came back together."

"Is your brother here with you now?" Jon asked as he finally spoke.

Thor shook his head, "No... he died right in front of me, and I was too powerless to stop it."

The boys looked down in a show of remorse, but that did not stop Thor.

"That's why I request one thing from the two of you. Succeed where my brother and I could not. Support each other, love one another. You may not have the same mother, but you are family. And family _always _protects each other."

"The lone wolf dies but the pack survives..." Jon muttered quietly.

Before Thor could say anything else, Robb threw his arm around his half brother. "We can do what you ask Lord Odinson. Me, Jon, Arya, Sansa, Bran, little baby Rickon, and even Theon will be there for one another. You have my word as a Stark."

Jon gave a light smile and threw his own arm around his brother's shoulder, "Even the Kraken?"

Robb laughed, "Sometimes the Kraken. When he's not being an ass to you."

Thor gave out his own laugh and stood up. These boys in front of him were good kids. Hopefully the world would not force them to grow up too fast. The world needed good men, and Robb and Jon looked like they would grow to be the best of them.

* * *

**297 AC**

* * *

**_A Symbol to the North, A Hero to the World_**

* * *

The Bastard of Winterfell stood straight as the King's entourage entered the main courtyard of Winterfell. He stood behind his trueborn family and tried not to laugh as Robb kept turning around and flashing him goofy looking faces. He quickly muted his laughter when Catelyn Stark turned around and shot him a glare that would make all seven of her southern gods freeze in their boots.

Jon quickly sobered up, but he did not let her glare get the better of him as it once did when he was younger. His life had been miserable until he was twelve years, and then suddenly it had changed itself completely when he accompanied a war party north and met Thor Odinson and the people of Asgard. His life had changed the day Lord Odinson had spoken to Robb and himself. That day forward, Robb treated Jon like a trueborn Stark.

When they returned to Winterfell, the heir to Winterfell declined his seat at the High Table and sat with Jon in the hall along with the men and women who worked in the castle. They would laugh and jest with one another, and Jon could feel his life getting better by the day. No longer was he the lowly bastard of Winterfell to his siblings, a creature born out of lust and sin. He was a brother to Robb, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Not quite Sansa's yet, but he was sure he may have gotten a little closer to being on her good side when he brought her a dire-wolf back to Winterfell.

Jon took note of the people who rode in to Winterfell. He recognized Ser Jamie Lannister, the Kingslayer, gallop into the courtyard on a white steed. Along beside him was the Imp, or Tyrion Lannister, the man's brother. Next rode in a blonde boy, more than likely Joffrey Baratheon, the crown prince to the Iron Throne, who was closely followed by Sandor Clegane, otherwise known as the Hound. Behind them rode a man that Jon did not recognize. He wore red cloak and was dressed in dark blue robes, and had a pair of yellow gloves on his hands. The man had dark hair and it had begun to show traces of silver on the sides.

However, Jon's attention did not stay focused on the man for long as a giant carriage arrived flanked by dozens of Lannister and Baratheon soldiers. As soon as it came to a stop and a step stool had been brought out, the people feel to a knee as the King of the Seven Kingdoms came into view.

Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, the Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, did not have the look of a king by any means. Jon and his half siblings had grown up hearing the stories of King Robert and their Lord Father. He could recount the story of how Robert Baratheon had defeated Rhaegar Targaryen on the Trident from memory, and how he and his father had charged through the breach on Pyke to dethrone Balon Greyjoy, the infamous "Salt King" of the Iron Islands. The King of the Seven Kingdoms was a man of legend, but now he was just...fat.

After he exited and his boots sunk into the cold northern earth, the Queen, Cersei Lannister followed from the carriage along with their two youngest children, more than likely the Princess Myrcella and Prince Tommen of House Baratheon.

The King of the Seven Kingdoms approached his lord father and said something to him that Jon couldn't quite hear. The Warden of the North rose from his spot on the ground and Jon followed the lead of every other person in the courtyard. Introductions and formalities were made between the royal family and the Starks of the North. However, it did't take long for Jon's attention to turn back toward the gate as two men on horses road into the courtyard of Winterfell. As soon as he realized who it was, Jon could barely contain the smile on his face.

An armored Thor Odinson and Bucky Barnes cantered into the courtyard. The Kingsguard swiftly moved to protect their king and a few shouts of panic came from the people of Winterfell.

"What in the bloody seven hells is this!" Robert roared as he turned to face the new arrivals.

The God of Thunder and Winter Soldier dismounted from their horses and the Lannister and Baratheon men surrounded them with spears. Thor did not look concerned while Bucky had tensed up a small amount. In his opinion, the men were fools. There was no way those men could stop either Thor or Bucky.

"Apologies for being late" Thor called out "We took a wrong turn on the King's Road."

The courtyard was quiet except for the nervous shuffle of feet and the chuckle that came from Bran and Arya at the new arrival's joke.

"Ned!" Robert said as he turned to his friend, "Tell me who these men are before I have them executed."

Ned took a step forward next to the King, "This is Lord Thor Odinson and his bannerman James Barnes. He is the lord who now supplies the Night's Watch and Winterfell with lumber and stone. I sent you a raven years ago with the information about how they settled the lands of the Gift."

"Ah I remember" Robert said, his displeasure rapidly disappearing. He then pushed past his kings guard and approached the two surrounded by his soldiers, "Put your bloody spears down we know who they are!"

The men loyally obeyed and the spears lowered. Robert pushed past his soldiers and observed the two men. Thor was the same height as the man while Bucky was a few inches shorter than the two.

"So you're the men Ned sent me a dozen and a half raven's about" Robert said as he eyed them "You know how difficult it is to make lord's now-a-days?"

"Not hard I'd imagine" Thor answered "You could probably have a dozen and half idiots write it up for you."

The courtyard became deathly quiet. Nobody dared speak to the King in that manner, regardless if they were a lord or not. Robert looked as if he was about to burst until he broke out into a deep bellied laughter, which Thor quickly joined in with.

The people in the courtyard remained quiet, but Jon couldn't help but look to his half brother and smile. Robb returned the gesture and the pair barely avoided a lashing from the Stark matriarch.

As the laughing came to a close, Robert spoke again to the newcomers, "This is why you Northeners are great. You won't lick the shit off my boots to get my favor."

"Not in a thousand years" Thor added and the king let out another loud, boisterous laugh.

Before either could speak again, Cersei Lannister approached and made herself known, "Robert, let us get out of this cold. We have been traveling for some time and we should take time to rest."

The King's jolly exterior quickly deteriorated the moment his Lady Wife spoke, "Do whatever you want women. Ned, take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects. Then we feast!"

With the dismal from the King as well as the Warden of the North, the courtyard became lively again. With the Queen, Princes, and Princess safely in their chambers, people began to scramble to prepare for the feast. However, Jon and Robb quickly made their way to over to Thor.

Thor had just finished tying his horse to a post when the two found him. Robb and Jon flew towards the man and tried their best to give him a bone crushing hug. Thor, startled at first by the sudden vicegrip, let out a laugh when he realized who it was. With both hands, Thor grabbed the two and lifted. The teenagers grumbled and groaned as they were held up and off the ground by the God of Thunders superior strength.

With a laugh, Thor put the pair down.

"Look at you two, the last time I saw you, you were five and ten and had peach fuzz across your faces. Now you're men!"

Jon and Robb couldn't help but smile at the man they couldn't help but call a second father. Back when they were four and ten, Catelyn Stark had come up with a scheme to get the bastard out of Winterfell. As soon as Robb had heard of the plan, he immediately protested. Jon was his brother, and anywhere he went, Robb would follow. It had certainly brought the Lady of Winterfell's plan to a screeching halt when it came to Lord Stark's attention. On one hand he had his Lady Wife demanding his bastard gone, and the other his oldest and trueborn son saying he would not leave his brother's side under any circumstance.

So Lord Stark did what he always did, came up with a solution to a problem. He sent Jon to live at New Asgard with Lord Odinson for a solar cycle, and Robb would go with him. The Lady of Winterfell had thrown a fit that could've been heard all the way to the Trident. In her attempt to get rid of Jon, she had gotten rid of her eldest son.

And so the pair lived in New Asgard for a year, and lived a life that they had been unfamiliar to the one they had lived in Winterfell. They worked hard everyday, going out from beyond the Wall to cut trees for the Night's Watch with the men of New Asgard, training in the fields with Bucky, or learning how to lead people with Thor. Over the course of a year, the two boys became close with their mentor. But more importantly, they started to become men.

"Aye it usually happens when time passes" Robb jested beside him.

Thor snorted, "You're too smart for your own good Robb."

Jon laughed besides his half brother, before three small figures came running across the courtyard.

"Are you the one Jon and Robb have been going on and on about?" the only girl asked.

Thor gave the two teenagers a look, before turning back to the girl "Maybe. But it depends. What have they been saying?"

"They say you're one of the greatest fighters to walk Westeros! And you can summon lighting with a look! But Septa Mordane tells me not to believe them..."

The God of Thunder let out a loud laugh, "Aye that would probably be me that they've been talking about. Who knew your brothers would become jealous?"

The three children began to giggle, and Robb and Jon rolled their eyes in protest. At that moment, Thor remembered something.

"Ah I almost forgot!" Thor said as he moved back to a fairly large saddle bag that rested next to his horse. He quickly dug around, and pulled something from the bag neither expected.

In his hand was a hammer, but not the typical war hammer that was carried by brutes and savages. The hammer was delicately designed, with careful attention focused on the edges of it. The handle was fine leather mixed with a metal neither could recognize. On the very end of it was a leather strap, most likely for the user to slip their hand through.

The two teenagers gawked at it, while Arya, Bran, and Rickon studied the hammer with interest.

"It's gorgeous" Robb said. "Can I hold it?"

Thor chuckled, "You can certainly try."

He passed the hammer to Robb, and soon as the weight left Thor's hand and transferred to the teenagers, the hammer immediately rocketed toward the ground taking Robb with it.

Jon let out a laugh, and the three smaller Stark children leapt back at the sight of their older brother hitting the dirt. Robb quickly picked himself up and dusted himself off before trying to lift it. The hammer refused to budge, even as Robb tried to use his strength.

"Come on Robb!" Jon encouraged "Put your back into it!"

Robb looked up from the hammer, "You're more than welcome to help Jon!"

The group laughed and Jon maneuvered himself next to his brother. The pair began to pull and neither could lift the hammer from it's spot.

"You guys aren't even trying!" Rickon said with a giggle.

Jon looked up, "You're more than welcome to help us baby brother! We need all the help we can get."

The rest of the Stark children let out gleeful cheers and moved themselves between their siblings. They all began to pull with all their might, but the hammer did not budge a single inch.

"Are you pulling?" Robb said, his voice strained.

"Yes we're pulling!" Bran answered beneath him.

"Pull harder!" Ayra urged "We're embarrassing House Stark!"

Thor laughed in front of them, and Jon turned his attention from the hammer to his mentor. The God of Thunder's face looked distant. He occasionally was like this years ago. It always seemed like he was recalling a long forgotten memory from a happier time. He had shared little of his history with Robb and Jon, and it was never nothing more than a few names. But the Lord of the Savage Lighting was a good man, and Jon had seen it first hand.

Eventually, the Stark children gave up and released the handle.

"That's- impossible" Arya said between ragged breaths "It's too heavy!"

"For you maybe" Thor said as he walked forward and leaned down, placing a hand on the handle. He lifted the hammer with ease and gave it a twirl in the air, which he caught.

The Stark children stared in awe.

"How did you do that?!" Bran yelled.

"Whoever holds this hammer, if he be _worthy_ shall possess the power of Thor." The God of Thunder recited to them.

"Someday when you grow up, and you prove yourselves to be worthy people, then maybe you will be able to hold Mjolnir yourself. I forged this hammer and gave it the same magic its predecessor had. It will always know."

"Quick! To the library!" Bran shouted "We have to know how to be worthy!"

With that, the three youngest dashed for the ancient books of old. Robb cursed under his breath, "If they get lost before the feast, mother will have my head."

"Go Robb" Thor instructed "Jon will see me to the Great Hall for the feast."

Robb nodded his head once at his mentor and took off for the children, hoping to the Old Gods that they wouldn't get into too much damn trouble.

"He's a good brother" Jon said aloud.

Thor turned to Jon and looked to him, "And so are you. Don't forget that."

Jon fell in to silence. His thoughts weighing heavily on his mind.

"You're still thinking about it aren't you?" Thor said.

"I'm not thinking about anything."

"Don't lie to me. I know you still want to join the Night's Watch. And I know you haven't told Robb either."

Jon closed his eyes and cursed to himself. Leave it to his mentor to be able to read him like a book in the Winterfell library.

"You need to tell him. Because if you up and leave for Castle Black one night without telling him, he will hunt you down and bring you back here himself."

"It's not that easy!" Jon hissed "How do I tell him that I want to leave Winterfell? There is nothing for me here. His Lady Mother sneers at me when I enter the room and she will not see me acquire a lordship, not when I stain her honor. And I can't remain the Bastard of Winterfell for all my life. Do you know how many look down upon me because I'm Lord Stark's only stain upon his honor!"

"Then come to New Asgard with me" Thor encouraged "Don't go to the Wall."

"I can't..." Jon murmured "The Wall is the _only_ place I can go to without Robb following me. He was always meant to be Warden of the North, and I'm just a bastard. He can't sacrifice his titles, future, and purpose for me. Not for a bastard."

"That's not-" Thor began but a new voice cut him off.

"It is entirely okay to be seen as a bastard. I've dealt with it all my life."

Jon and Thor turned and their eyes drifted downward. Before them stood Tyrion Lannister, the Imp.

"You are the Bastard of Winterfell?"

"Aye. And you're the Dwarf of Casterly Rock. What would you know about being a bastard when you have the most powerful name in Westeros?" Jon challenged.

"All dwarves are bastards in the eyes of their father's" Tyrion replied "But alas life goes on and their complaints go in one ear and out the other."

Tyrion then turned to Thor who was staring at the dwarf. "Do I know you? Or have you just never seen a dwarf before?"

"I've seen dwarves and you're no dwarf. In fact, the last dwarf I saw looked a great deal like you and created a weapon for me. I take it you are no blacksmith though."

The Imp chuckled, "I am no blacksmith, but I am quite skilled with my hands. A man must make do with the tools he has available to him."

Jon's face scrunched up at the realization of what he meant and Thor let out a small snicker. Leave it to the dwarf to come up with something particularly foul.

"Gentlemen, come. Let us get out of this terrible cold. I'm not quite sure how you northeners stand it, but I think my cock might fall off." Tyrion pleaded.

Jon took it as their cue and began to make their way across the courtyard of Winterfell and toward the main hall. However, as they walked, Thor stopped in the middle of the courtyard. Jon looked up to his mentor.

"Thor? Are you okay?"

Thor instead ignored him, and the hammer he held in his hand fell straight into the center of the courtyard. Thor diverted his path toward the main hall and made toward the man in red and blue that Jon did not recognize earlier. Was it possible that Thor somehow... knew the man?

He closed in like a bolt of lighting. And Jon and Tyrion tried to follow.

Jon glanced down to the Imp, "Do you know who that it is?"

Tyrion nodded, "Of course I do. He traveled with us from King's Landing to Winterfell. He's the King's private Maester. Much to the chagrin of Grand Maester Pycelle."

"So he's a Maester" Jon surmised "But _who _is he?"

Tyrion shrugged his shoulders, "He's just a Maester. But for some reason, he keeps wanting us to call him Doctor Stephen Strange."

* * *

_**Another chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed.**_

_**We have another Avenger added toward the mix. Along with the Lannisters and other side characters. Dany will make an appearance next update. **_

_**As for updates, I have no clue when I'll update this story again. I'm a college cheerleader with busy schedule and I don't always have the motivation to write. Hopefully I can somehow find motivation to write, but Game of Thrones is a long series and I only have a loose idea of what comes next. I'm bullshitting as I go. **_

_**Leave a review if you liked it, and maybe a follow and favorite too. **_


End file.
